metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Norfair (stage)
'''Norfair' appears as a stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Description Norfair is based on the area of the same name on Zebes, including many elements commonly displayed throughout the Metroid series. The volcanic caverns filled with rock spires and green bubble-like structures are characteristic of Norfair's depiction in the Metroid games, and Blue Doors can be seen connecting areas in the background. Two tall Chozo structures in the background originate from the Crateria Chozo Ruins, where the Power Grip is obtained in Metroid: Zero Mission. The stage consists of five platforms arranged in a V-shape, and large walls of magma will occasionally push in from the sides during the fight. Small waves of magma can appear from the background and will damage any players in their range. A very large wave may also arrive from the background, in which case the combatants must jump very high over it, enter a small safety capsule enclosed by two Blue Doors, or use their shield at the right time. The safety capsule is considered the best way to avoid the magma as the room locks when the wave gets too close, leaving any players left outside at the mercy of the magma. Like the previous Metroid-based stages in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, the main environmental threat is the magma. Lava Tides will rise and fall periodically, and will rise to any height between just below the bottommost platform to just below the two top platforms. Upon contact, it will send combatants flying upwards. Norfair also adds a couple of twists. The first is a wall of falling magma that will begin to move in from either side, slowly covering the platforms until it leaves only two platforms on the opposite side free. Upon contact with the wall of magma, combatants will be launched very quickly in the opposite direction. The walls of magma and pool of magma below the stage act independently, so it is possible that occasionally the only free platform will the highest, outermost platform on one side. The second twist is a screen-filling magma surge. The screen will darken, a rumbling sound will start, and sparks will begin flying up from the magma. The safety capsule will also appear at this time (it appears in a random location, and the platforms will move apart to accommodate it if necessary). Then a gigantic eruption of magma in the background will shoot up into the air and create a fast-moving wave of molten rock. The Blue Doors on the safezone will open if they are hit with any attack, and will close just before the wave hits. The safety capsule must be entered before the surge hits the platforms (or the players must dodge the flow in some way), because the magma will damage anyone it hits and send them flying, potentially to a KO. All of the four thin platforms have grab-able outside ledges and can be jumped up and fallen down through. The central platform cannot be fallen through, but the outside edges can be grabbed. When trying to recover, however, in most cases the rising magma below the platforms will launch the fighters high enough for them to easily reach the platforms without much trouble. A title update released on January 29, 2015 enabled the use of Norfair in the 8-Player Smash mode of Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Songs *''Main Theme (Metroid)'' *''Ending (Metroid)'' *''Norfair'' *''Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior'' *''Battle Scene/Final Boss (Golden Sun)'' *''Marionation Gear'' *''Vs. Ridley '' Super Smash Bros. for Wii U new songs: *''Brinstar'' *''Brinstar Depths'' *''The Burning Lava Fish'' In Ultimate, any song from the Metroid series can be played in Norfair. As a consequence, Battle Scene/Final Boss (Golden Sun) and Marionation Gear can no longer be played on this stage. Songs in bold must be unlocked Underlined songs only appear in Event Matches Official data Tips These tips are the same in Wii U and Ultimate. *'Norfair' (Wii U)/'Magma' (Ultimate) – "The magma that rises on this stage will gradually cover all but the topmost platforms. Seriously, the floor is lava." *'Norfair' (Wii U)/'Shelter' (Ultimate) – "Watch out for that wave of magma in the distance! Good thing there's a shelter on that platform. It's up to you if you want to share the space..." ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Official Game Guide'' "Inspired by: The '''Metroid' Series'' This stage contains a cluster of five small platforms in a large, lava-filled cavern. Throughout a battle, waves of lava can rise up from below the platforms or come rushing in from either side, rendering any submerged platforms unusable. During these events, simply move the action away from the lava to avoid being launched. Occasionally, a giant wave of lava approaches from the background. Each time this happens, a temporary shelter appears on one of the platforms. Attack the shelter to open it, then slip inside to protect yourself from the lava as it passes through the area. Move quickly, though! You won’t have much time to react, and it can be difficult to enter a shelter once another fighter has claimed it. In addition, if you fail to get into the shelter in time, a properly timed dodge can be used to avoid damage from the lava wave." Trivia *The background of the stage is a recreation of a room in Super Metroid. *Norfair is the only Metroid stage in Super Smash Bros. that features music tracks from other series. **The stage features a song from the Golden Sun series of games. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Mogenar's Hand of Ur attack is similar to the Move action from the Golden Sun series (used by Isaac in his capacity as an Assist Trophy in Brawl). **The other non-''Metroid'' song, Marionation Gear, is used for a Spirit Battle against ST Falcon, who uses Samus as a Puppet Fighter. Gallery Norfair.jpg|Norfair in Brawl Norfair SSB4U.png|Norfair in Wii U SSBWU Norfair Lava Tides.jpg|Norfair fully submerged in lava in Wii U Category:Zebes Category:Norfair Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Multiplayer Levels